User blog:Yina/Random blog.
So. This is a random blog. It might be long, it might not be. BUT! It will be a venting blog. So prepare for vents and spelling mistakes. But i will tell you one thing. This entire blog post, i will not use the "backspace" key. If i mess up, thats too bad. I'm not gonna look up to see if i made any mistakes. If i did, well then dang. Okay. Lets get on with the actual blog post. I've been quite busy, as of late. My grandparents are coming intto town next month or soon or something. I don't know. So I've been cleaning aand cleaning and cleaning and junk. And sleeping in until 2 or 3 in the afternoon. But thats besidess teh point! And playing Cards Against Humanity. Because yes. I've also been quite depressed. My dog died, and that doesn't sound like much, but for me it is. Thats how it goes with me and dogss. Especially the fat little guy that recently died. Mojo... He was a fat little begle-terrier mix thingy, and he would sing, and do the silliest things, and you could dress him up, and he wouldnt even care. He would also make silly noises. He was the best little guy, who beat death 3 times. He survived Hurricane Katrina, multiple months, maybe even a year or two, without proper nourishment, a good home, or love. Then, after my mom's boyfriends brother got him, gave him to my moms boyfriends, and then we got Mojo as well, he almost got some form of cancer. A year later, he almost got hit by a car. And now, he died because he got pancreatitis and diabetes. Mojo would just smother you with unconditional love, and cheer you up if you had a bad day. Even if you didn;t love him, he loved you, without a doubt. And he would do butt-wheelies, where dogs rub their butts along carpets. He also would scrunch up his face, and it was hilarious. Rest in peace, my tubby little angle. Oh, and i got my ears pierced today. It itches really bad. But i can't scratch. And in order to get my piercings, I had to use a "If I'm lost call my mommy" child safty card from when i was 7 years old as a form of ID. Wat. Now. The ventiest, worst part of this entire blog. If you've managed to read this far, holy cow, you are just... you have a lot a free time and enjoy reading. But here we go! All day. Every day. People just think i can do literally. Everything. "Reply to my comment!" "Do this for me!" "Be perfect!" And I'm just like, "No! I can't!" I am only one human being. I can only do so many things at once. And sometimes, I just don;t feel like talking to you! And its impossible to be perfect. It really is. Trust me on this. AND THEN. There is Facebook. Stupid girls complaining about how their "boyfriends" don't love them, and how they're just using them, and I'm just like "shuttheduckup before i puch you in the face". These witches drive me crazy. Okay! Long blog post! Cool. And! I managed to not swear once. Instead, i used "duck" and "witches". And If you read it all, holy jeeze. Have some trivia, so it's not a completely useless blog. #'Fifty Shades of Grey was originally a Twilight fanfic.' #'Bubble wrap was originally wallpaper.' #'There is a 8 hour long road trip sim, with no pause button.' #'Ikea stores are designed as mazes, so people can't leave.' #'Two stray dogs in Russia ride the subways every day at the same time for no reason.' #'Burger King does home deliveries . ' #'Champagne corks are more likely to kill you then a spider.' #'Coconuts kill more people then sharks.' #'The actor for Harry Potter is only 5 ft. 5 inches, or 165 cm.' #'The average human eats on average 8 spiders while they sleep in their entire lifetime.' #'The human head remains concious for about 10-15 seconds after being decapitated.' #'One in two billion people will live to be 116 or older' '' Okay. Goodnight. Category:Blog posts